


Spill

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert Fics [42]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Spill: (with reference to the contents of something) empty out or be emptied out on to a surface."That doesn't look like you drank too much," JD says.





	Spill

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

"Shit! Not now," exasperates Adam and quickly grabs a nearby tissue. Coughing into the white softness, pulling the tissue away from his mouth reveals sunflower and daisy petals.

A knock comes from behind a door, "Hey Adam, 2 minutes to show time,"

Adam scrunchs the partly red coated petals up, chucks the tissue into a bin and schools his face.

~

He should have just stayed at home, especially now that JD arrived. Pretending as if nothing happened Adam takes a big swing of his choosen poison for the night.

A little later Adam rushes to the club's bathroom but narrowly misses the bin, coughing up whole daisies and a sunflower bud. 

Someone comes in after him.

"That doesn't look like you drank too much," JD says, taking in the bunchs of daisies and yellow petals tainted in red covering the dirty floor.

Adam gives him a 'are you kidding me' side glance and groans-croaks out, "No shit," 

"Maybe we should get you to a doctor,"

"No, I've already been to a few,"

"Oh," JD sags deflated making himself comfortable next to Adam.

"I am not having the flowers removed and my feelings for you with them,"

"Feelings? When did-"

"Soon after we meet at that one party,"

JD starts pushing the flowers together, "That's so long ago- How have you survived coughing up so many-"

"I have waited too long for the perfect time to ask,"

~

"Adam!"

"Coming!"

"I thought you said it stopped," JD says, producing a tissue cradling white and yellow petals when Adam appears at the kitchen doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the friend who read through and edited.


End file.
